


Livin' la Vida Loca

by Tabata



Category: Glee
Genre: Harry Potter!verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Leo is the best student in his school for wizards and he's got everything he wants: fame, people who want him, an affair with his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and a reputation as a dark magic user (with the respectability that follows). He also has something else he doesn't know he wanted (or needed) and he's about to find out what.





	Livin' la Vida Loca

**Author's Note:**

> Since this little thing is not going up with the other stories about Leo (and also nobody's going to read it anyway), I'm not going to explain what it is. In case anybody was interested, the rightful (and correct) version of this AU will find its place with his other brothers and sisters in due time.
> 
> Written for: Lande di Fandom's Greatest Scavenger Hunt  
> Prompt: (30) Harry Potter!Verse  
> (it fullfills the prompt together with Silverleaf's [PJmagic](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/PrettyLittlePuppies_LDF_GSH/works/12757203))

If Leo takes into consideration all the things that happened in the past twelve months, his life suddenly becomes quite impossible to believe; and that says a lot since the most normal thing he does on a day-to-day basis is trying forbidden and possibly fatal spells on innocent bystanders only to see if he can deliver them, which is not by any stretch of the imagination a normal thing to do, even for a wizard.

Now, his life looked pretty cool even _before_ the whole mess started, but this is a whole new level of coolness, even if many don't feel that way. He's been the best student in the school from pretty much the moment he entered the School of Witchcraft at age 11. There were some doubts on his absolute supremacy for a while, when June Abernathy was still able to actually pronounce words and see herself in a mirror, but then she pushed her limits a little too far, misinterpreted (or rather, inappropriately handled, as Leo sees it) a few important spells well above her year and her ability and there it went her chance to win the race as best student. 

Currently, Harper – a rather annoying girl from his year _and_ house (fatal combination, as it means he has to see her every day and everywhere) – is his most dangerous rival and she doesn't come anywhere near his powers range or intuition, so Leo doesn't feel threatened by anything or anyone at all. He has been the undisputed most gifted student since 2027 and at this point he highly doubt any first year can come in and steal the crown from his head. But it would be really nice to see him or her try.

Another of the things that makes him cool is the fact that he was sorted out to his house in less than three seconds, almost round-kicked to it, actually. And since the house in question was the one that supposedly harbored the worst of the worst, that gave him an aura of fear and respectability.  
He was a 5'5 skinny kid with a lot of curly black hair and close to zero knowledge of what the hell he was going to do for the next seven years, but the crowd would open up for him in the hall. That tends to give you a boost of confidence if you're even slightly prone to believe you're something special. And he was.  
Growing, like, 8 inches during the summer of his third year and being blessed with a face that didn't require him to use any love spell on anyone did the rest.

Now he's a seventeen year old boy with a certain reputation; girls and boys are torn between throwing themselves at him and staying away from him because they know he uses dark magic. He's, like, living the dream. Not that he's evil or anything. He doesn't want to reform the current government into a dictatorship and he doesn't believe in the purity of any race, and certainly world domination sounds like too much work to him. He's mostly bored, but incredibly smart, which results in some very dangerous activities. The fact is that the school stopped being engaging for him very early and now he's stuck with a program he can do in his sleep and a lot of free time. That's how evil overlords and twisted dark wizards come to be. His school is very lucky that he's so lazy or they would have a very big problem on their hands.

The only thing that still interests him in this school is professor Anderson, his DADA teacher. And it's not because of his teaching, but because they fuck each other stupid at least twice a week. Actually, the guy is a pretty good teacher, but Leo likes his other talents more. And this is thing that makes his life cool number three. 

They have been going at it for about two years now and it's low key the highlight of his life at the moment. Honestly, he doesn't understand how anybody even suspects a thing; if every time he's been in detention so far was truly because he was being punished, then he would be eligible for a permanent suspension from school. To be fair, sometimes Blaine is very patronizing with him, but more like a father would, which makes it all even weirder. And sometimes he does punish him for real – because he's head of the house and all - but they still end up fucking, so Leo doesn't really count that as detention.  
And, finally, what also makes his life cool is that his best friend is the school's hero in office. Adam is everything a true hero should be. He's tall, blond, tanned, athletic and equipped with a strong and unwavering sense of justice. He's captain of the school Quidditch team – of course – and he's good a pep talks. Last year he fought a troll that had escaped whatever enclosure he was kept in and saved some second year's little sister that was about to drown in the nearby lake during the sorting ceremony.

So, he's the whole package. Almost ridiculously so. It's almost like his life had been written by a very bad YA's writer. Leo would find him disgusting if he didn't know him since they were three and the guy hadn't kinda grown on him. For some time people even thought Leo had him under some spell or something, because those dumbasses couldn't believe the two of them were friends for real. How dare you dark creature of the night be tainting our heroic and shining savior with your pale, evil hands? Sometimes Leo just wants to tell people that Adam's socks stink like anybody else's, but his roommate probably knows that already and all the others wouldn't believe him anyway.

So, as it turns out, his life _was_ pretty cool, it just turned cooler.

He came across the jewel by chance, he wasn't even looking for a trinket; but he thought this particular trinket could be useful to get even more into the panties of that cute little thing in sixth year, Cody, that he's currently trying to maneuver into his bed (he's not against some heavy petting in the halls, but his room is way more comfortable). The jewel wasn't anything special – it was kinda tacky, actually – and it did nothing at all when he touched it. Or at least that is what he thought.

Now Blaine is telling him that the man who called him into the forest a few days after he found the jewel – which sounds a bit creepy, now that he thinks about it – is one of the most dangerous and evil men the history has ever seen. The very same man who is the cautionary tale they use to teach them that the Dark Arts are bad. He apparently was _inside the trinket_ and Leo's blood freed him, because the guy also happens to be his biological father, along with Blaine's former nemesis and part-time lover. Until Blaine didn't save king and country by spelling him in the trinket.

Leo looks at Blaine, blinking a couple of times and the older man honestly worries that he said too much and too soon. “Leo, listen—“

“This is so cool!” 

“What?”

To put it in other words, Leo is the legitimate son of the Country's most dangerous enemy and he's currently having sex with the very wizard who, fifteen years ago, defeated his dad and put him away in a tacky jewel. Not only that, but said wizard is also his father's ex lover.

If that doesn't help him get into Cody's pants, nothing will.


End file.
